


Working Late

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [15]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric works late on his potions
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 5





	Working Late

Cedric’s potion brewing had taken longer than he expected. Several of his ingredients were only activated under starlight and he had been forced to wander around the castle grounds for quite some time just to get away from the clouds obscuring the sky. Afterwards he had to go back inside and start the brewing process, huffing to himself at how long everything was taking him.

He felt a little guilty when he opened the bedroom door and found Baileywick fast asleep. Cedric carefully closed the door behind himself, sighing as he started to change into his night clothes. He had told Baileywick not to wait for him. 

He walked over to Baileywick’s side of the bed, smiling a little as he shook his head. He could really be stubborn when he wanted to be! The steward had been reading, the book still open and in his lap and his glasses still on his face.

The sorcerer set to work putting the other to bed in a proper fashion. He took the book, summoning a slender piece of ribbon to slip into it as a bookmark. He then carefully took Baileywick’s glasses off, setting both down on the bedside table. 

Baileywick stirred, his eyes opening briefly as Cedric climbed into bed. “Tried to stay up…” he murmured, stifling a yawn.

“I told you not to,” Cedric snorted, pressing against his back as he hugged him around his middle. He rested his chin on the other’s shoulder. “Stubborn old goat.”

Baileywick huffed and said, “if I’m a goat then what are you? A lame horse?” 

“Precisely,” Cedric agreed with a smile. “But I am  _ your  _ lame horse.”

“And I’m your old goat,” Baileywick said, slowly slipping back to sleep in Cedric’s arms.

The sorcerer smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of Baileywick’s neck before snuggling in to fall asleep himself.


End file.
